Taicho, You Grew Up Pretty Fast
by roxan1930
Summary: Matsumoto's looking back on her captain and the bond she shares with him


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

 **Taicho, You Grew Up Pretty Fast**

The beautiful shinigami know as Matsumoto Rangiku sighed as she stared at her captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro who was busily working on a mountain of paperwork at his desk.

He wasn't that small boy that was technically too young for his job as captain anymore.

Many years had passed and he had finally grown up, now being an adult and not just any adult.

He had grown to be a bit taller then Kuchiki Byakuya, his face had lost all boyish features and was now that of an extremely handsome man, his body was muscled yet lean, like most of the male shinigami had and of course he had grown about at least ten times stronger, if not more.

She just couldn't believe how fast time had flown past them.

They had known each other since the start of his cariere as a shinigami as she was the one who convinced him to become one, coming to visit him a few times while he was still at the acadamy and while he would never admit it outloud, she knew he had requested to be put in the tenth division because of her.

They had always been close together, even if they argued every now and then.

Hell, their first meeting ended in a huge argument with him running off.

She had felt satistief when it turned out he had listened to her advise and entered the acadamy, feeling even more satisfied and also proud upon hearing how he was the best there was, being a prodigy who graduated in just one year instead of the usual six years it takes to finish everything.

Upon hearing he had chosen the tenth division to join she had actually been really happy.

She was also worried about how the other shinigami might treat him but she was already the lieutenant of her division back then so that luckily meant that that people would listen to her when she told them not to bother him.

Also adding to her luck had been the fact that their captain back then, Shiba Isshin, had always been supportive of good relationships within his division which had rubbed off on many of the shinigami working there.

He himself had also been extremely fond of Toshiro, constantly calling him by the boy's hated nickname 'Shiro-chan' and constantly acting like he was his son.

Rangiku herself had already been hugging the boy at least once every day and of course the captain had picked up on that habbit.

Soon Toshiro had already managed to work his way up to being the third seated officer and while they had normally formed everything that the captain and lieutenant shared an office together, the third and fourth seat members shared together and so fort, due to the fact that at that moment they didn't have a fourth seat and because both Rangiku and Isshin had been so fond of Toshiro they had moved his desk and other stuff in with them.

After that the three of them had been almost inseperable, doing all kinds of things together.

They worked together (even if that had mostly involved Isshin and Rangiku slacking off while still trying to get the other to work while in the meantime Toshiro did the paperwork for all three of them), trained together, (the boy by then was already able to keep up easily with them), ate dinner together, went drinking (something the boy always refused to do but was often forced to at least sit with them and have water) and they had even gone and visited Toshiro's grandmother a few times together.

Isshin and Rangiku had even been there when Toshiro first summoned his bankai!

The three of them had been their own tiny family.

That was ruined when Isshin 'died'.

Rangiku and Toshiro had been devistated but forced themselves to be strong for the rest of their division during the day but during the night they'd often needed to comfort each other, sometimes even sleeping in one of their rooms or in the office together.

Barely a month later Yamamoto had approached the boy and asked him to become the next captain.

She knew he didn't want to be a captain yet and had only taken the offer because he felt he had to so she did the only thing she could think of doing, cheer him on to do his best.

He took the required exam and passed with flying colors, becoming the youngest captain the Seireitei had ever had.

After that she was his lieutenant, a role she swore she would hold proudly, never comlaining about the fact that someone so much younger had become her boss, unlike many other shinigami.

Some had even considered to transfer to another division.

Upon hearing that Rangiku had been furious and just while she had been in the middle of screaming her head off at a group of male shinigami who had been talking about a boy not being worth the trouble, the boy himself had appeared.

She had expected him to be just as angry as her if not more since she knew how much he hated it when people treated him as a child.

Yet, he had stayed perfectly calm, just asking the men if they really thought like they did while giving the icy glare he later became famous over.

They had all quickly denied so and ran off with their tails between their legs.

When they were gone he told her not to bother getting worked up for his sake.

She was about to ask why but then she saw it.

The doubting look in his eyes.

He had been doubting wheither or not he was going to be a good captain and hearing all kinds of people talk about it just made the feeling worse.

When she thought about it, she couldn't blame him for feeling like that.

Many people, incuding most of his fellow captains had no problem expressing their distaste at a child being a captain, often commenting in his height, age, experience, strenght and more.

Matsumoto then did the only thing she could do, playfully commenting on his maturity which resulted in him turning red and ordering her to go back to the office with him to which she had smiled and cheerfully complied, knowing she had made him forget about those worries for what would be a while.

He would prove anyone who doubted him wrong.

She knew so.

As it turned out, she was once again right on the matter of her captain as barely even a year later he had become even more powerfull with a calm and collected attitude that could give anyone the chills and so a well respected captain.

Many shinigami respected him and some even feared him with even the members of the eleventh division having nightmares whenever he had just glared at them.

Even nearly every other captain had accepted him as one of them.

The only moments when people didn't show his respect were when people were in a playful mood, knew him almost as long as she did or longer, both of those things or when people were deliberately trying to get him mad (Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi).

Years flew by and Rangiku happily served under him, loving to press his buttons that nobody else dared, yet still knowing her limits.

She knew whatever she could do and say around him and be herself, not having to worry about what he might do as he made it obvious he would never demote her or something like that.

She could practically do whatever she wanted, napping, drinking, leaving in the middle of the day, the only thing he ever really did was yell a bit at her and maybe drag her back but that was usually it.

He also wouldn't want another lieutenant then her because their bond and so their teamwork was so strong.

They could hold entire conversations without either of them ever opening their mouth.

Also, when they did talk they always knew what the other meant even if whatever was said and the meaning seemed nothing alike.

Their bonds was always strong and through the hardships they faced together it always kept growing even stronger.

Together they went through battles, betrayal and losing loved ones and they always stuck together.

While fighting Hollows in battle she always had his like any lieutenant had for their captain and unlike some captains he always returned the favor, protecting her whenever she needed.

Whenever shinigami from their division died she would hold him as they sat in silence, knowing that no matter what, he blamed himself for the deaths.

When Aizen, Ichimary and Tosen betrayed everyone she had been devastated at losing her old friend Gin.

She had been at home, drinking alone and feeling sorry for herself when he had come in with the spare key she had given him and hugged her, something extremely special for him considering how much he usually protested whenever she or anyone else hugged him.

At that she had broken down and cried her heart out until she was so exhausted she fell asleep in his arms.

When she had woken up she found her pillow moving and after a few seconds she realized she had been sleeping on Toshiro's chest as they lay on the ground.

After she had gotten off him he had awoken with a grunt and asked her how she felt.

Due to having cried most of her sorrows out the night before she managed to stay calm and just talk with him for who knows how long until.

After that she was a lot better but a few weeks later she realized how she had been selfish as she hadn't thought about how he felt because of the whole mess.

It had hit her like a ton of bricks after he had come back from visiting Hinamori Momo after she finally woke up for the first time after Aizen stabbed her.

She had asked him how it went and he had barely responded, making her realize how awkward it must have been.

Momo who used to be like a sister to him and tried to kill him, believing Aizen over him.

His heart must have been broken at that fact.

The same night she did the same as he did to her, going into his home with a spare key he had given her and randomly hugged him.

At first he had protested and tried to push her away but like always his attempts were useless.

At least she hadn't smothered his head with her large chest that time.

After he realized it was no use he stopped his struggles and asked her what she wanted.

She told him to let his feelings out and while he tried to deny anything being wrong with him, she kept pressing until he finally cracked and from there things went pretty much the same as when he had comforted her.

Crying, falling asleep, waking up together and talking until things felt better.

Many more tragedies came and went and they stuck together whatever happened.

Matsumoto Rangiku had known her captain Hitsugaya Toshiro ever since he was a little brat of a kid.

Together they went through hell and back a few times.

And now, here they were, back in the office they still shared where he was working while she was thinking about how that little boy she met all those years ago became the man that was now sitting a few feet away from her.

"Is there anything you find interesting, Matsumoto?" he suddenly asked without looking up, his voice having broken years ago and now sounding deep, strong and kinda sexy.

Or to Rangiku it did, at least.

"Yeah, you. Taicho, you grew up pretty fast." she said with a smile.

That got him to look up.

"Is that a problem?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really but I do miss being able to cuddle your cute little head to my chest." she grinned.

He huffed at that.

"I don't." he said.

"So mean!" she pouted.

"How does liking being able to breath equal to being mean?!"

She just giggled and he sighed before standing up.

"Anyway, the paperwork is done for now so I'm going outside for a walk for a while." he announced as he already started making his way to the door.

"Taicho, wait! I'll come with you!" Rangiku cheered as she ran up to him and linked their arms together.

He gave a grunt but made no move to get her to let go of him, not even when she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked off together.

Just like they were supposed to do in Rangiku's opinion.

 **The End**

 **Hey people! It's been a while since my last fanfiction for Bleach and I gotta say I just love the relationship between these two so I made this! I hope you enjoyed it and if you did then please review, fav and read my other fics!**


End file.
